The Amazing Gumball Race
Phil: Hello everyone, and welcome to this wonderful and little place called Elmore. (Everyone cheers and claps) Phil: I put you all in teams instead of having you pick your friends. (The 20 participants all get mad and upset as they go to the board on the wall to see the teams) (Everyone moans, except Gumball, who likes his team because he has one of the smartest players in this game) Phil: Okay, now you know your teams, so let's get started. But, there's a twist. Before you start a new round, you will do a "mini-game", so to speak, such as putting together a puzzle to running 3 mile's and getting a flag and coming back. So you guys will have to run to the Elmore Mall get a flag in this store called Ripley 2000 and a guy... thing... what ever he is, he will give you the flag needed. Remember, his name is Larry. Don't forget, or he will get mad and kick you out. The winning team gets 15 minutes to start before everyone else. Every team rushes to the mall, when Hector stepped on Anais. She had to go to the hospital, so it was up to Hector to finish this round. Team Brown and Team Gold are in the lead when Frodo from Team Clear blasts right in front with Jeff right behind him. Miss Simian won't let William go because she's too busy looking into Principal Brown's eyes. Team Blue is almost at the store. The first group there followed by Team Clear and Team Gold. They are all fighting to get through the door first. Then Gumball and Bobert jump out of the pile and walk into the store and get the flag. They run back. Everyone else are out of the mini-game. Nicole and Banana Joe don't know where the store is, and Team Gray are too busy fighting that they lost topic on what there was supposed to do. Phil: The winning group is... TEAM BLUE!!! Gumball, Bobert you will have 15 minutes to start before everyone else. Tomorrow everyone meet up here to get ready for the race to begin. (The next day, Gumball and Bobert are all set to go) Phil: Gumball, Bobert, are you ready? Gumball and Bobert: Yes. Phil: Ready, Set, GO! Gumball: Bobert, what does the paper that Phil gave us say? Bobert: It says that we have to swim to the bottom of the pond and get a flag. Then, there's a puzzle that we have to do down there. The bad part is that I can't swim because I'm a robot. I don't mean this in a bad way, but you're a moron. Gumball: Okay then. You're doing this challenge alone or you let me do it. Bobert: Okay, you can do it. I will watch you drown... I mean, watch to make sure your safe. Gumball: Thanks, friend. (Gumball gives Bobert a high five and jumps into the water) Gumball: I'm going in. (Gumball shoots to the bottom like a rocket and starts putting the puzzle together. There are 8 pieces and Gumball has 4 pieces in. He has been under for at least one minute. A piece popped out and Gumball couldn't last any more so he blacked out. Bobert put his arm's in the 24 feet deep water and drags Gumball out.) To Be Continued... Category:Fanfics made by wikia contributors Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics with multiple parts Category:Part 1 of fanfics Category:Fanfics with made-up characters